


New horizons

by emma_ockham



Series: Short and Unrelated A/R Smut [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Middle Aged Characters, Multi, Post-Coital, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_ockham/pseuds/emma_ockham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura asks Bill to broaden their sexual horizon</p>
            </blockquote>





	New horizons

"Bill?"

Laura's hand loitered upward on the inside of his thigh, abstractedly ruffling his graying hairs against the grain. Experience told him that the direction of her meandering hand indicated design, or at least, intent, but he continued to stare at the ceiling of his bunk. Bill trusted she didn't expect an encore just yet, that she understood there was a limit to what his body allowed, even when his mind was willing and her hand skillful. _Very skillful_.

"Bill?" 

Her question had gained in insistence. It had picked up hint of apprehension as well. He slowly turned his head towards her, half of his attention still with the electric currents her wandering fingertips were inducing. The former President of the Colonies was studying him with hardy concealed disquiet. He raised his brows and rolled to his side, facing her. His sudden full attention elicited a pale smile, even if it did not stop the upward movement of her hand.

"Laura?"

His palm found her belly, rubbing calming circles over her still sweaty skin. He'd thought he knew her by now, but she showed him once again there was still uncharted territory. Bill lifted his chin in a small questioning gesture, but her wandering hand had reached its goal, sending an involuntary straightening shiver up his spine and forcefully distracting him - if only for a moment.  
Laura didn't focus on her fondling, but remained regarding him, pensively, as if unsure how to confess something he wouldn't want to hear. 

"Laura?" His hand found her cheek.

"I don't want you to misunderstand me…"

He nodded slowly, his curiosity growing with his sense of foreboding. 

" …but there are some things …," she looked away, focusing on his earlobe. 

"Laura? What?" He contemplated stopping her hand, to be able to better concentrate. 

" …there are things I've always …," she took a deep breath, finally looking him in the eye "… wanted to try."

He felt a smile crack open his face before he could stop it. "Hmmmm," he rumbled, trying to sound encouraging without laughing outright, deeply curious what it was exactly that made her shifting in her skin like this. She had tried out quite a few things on him already, most of which he remembered with contentment.

"You are laughing at me." A tightening of her grip around his cock spoke volumes off the dangers of that particular type of response. He caught her hand and captured it against his chest.

"Pleasantly anticipating," he corrected her, at least half truthful. His mind’s eye filled with some unpresidential scenario’s he would be quite willing to participate in. One involved the brig, a blindfold and … His thoughts drifted away, and a crooked, pleased, grin appeared on his face. _More than willing even_. 

She snuggled closer, encouraged by his response. "Ever thought about …," she hesitated.

"Yes?" She hadn't even been uneasy the time she'd gave him the leather outfit that lacked covering on strategic places.

"…thought of inviting a third person?" she whispered against the skin of his neck.

Bill swallowed. His arm had wrapped itself around her when she pressed her skin against his, but her question yanked his mind from his agreeable brig scenario. He was well aware he'd lost the stamina he'd had as the young and cocky pilot, but he hadn't expected her to address that. Not in this way. It stung unexpectedly and it took a minute for him to regain his balance. 

When he remained silent, she looked up, checking his face. “Bill?”

He knew the best approach to unforeseen tactical threats was to gather intelligence, but this time it wasn’t as simple as all that, nor was he sure he wanted to know the answers. "Is it because I…?" his voice trailed off, unable to find a word he cared to utter.

Realization dawned in her eyes. "No, no!" Her hand came up and she wrapped herself around him arm and leg. "I'm sorry. Should have... Sorry. Didn’t …" She took a deep breath and squeezed her body against his. 

"I take that as a 'no'," he said conversationally, hiding his contentment.

"You didn't think …?"

"I did." At her astonished glance, he shrugged it off. "A third person?" he directed the discussion back to a safer track. _If it was safer_.

She nodded against his chest. "It never seemed the right time, the right partner, and now …" 

_And now … middle age has come and all but gone, and time is running out on us_.

"Adar?" he asked despite himself.

She laughed, raising herself to look into his eyes. "Political ramifications, my dear," she said with a good imitation of the former President’s voice.

"Still?” he asked mildly. 

"I'm not the President anymore."

"For now…"

"Are you scared?” she asked him. 

Scared? There was a sudden gleam in his eye. She smiled, easily reading him. 

"This third person," he asked, his tone carefully neutral, "would that be a man or a woman?" 

She snuggled closer, clearly happy were this was going. "Would it matter - to you?"

"It would make a difference," he stated impartially. He could see more possibilities for another woman - in fact his mind was already gaily projecting the possibilities - but visualizing Laura, sandwiched between two men and on the threshold of blissful disintegration... He felt his body primary response to the image. Uhmm. Yes, he could live with that too.  
Easily. 

Depending on who that guy was, that is.

“I guess it would.” She chortled, waggling her brows as his body betrayed him.

“You have someone in mind?” 

She shook her head. "You?"

"Not readily." He realized it wouldn't be easy to find a third person. Even if she wasn't the President anymore, he still was the military leader.

“Let's make a short list,” she proposed pragmatically. He suppressed his mirth. Maybe they should have given her something a little more complex to occupy her mind with after she retired as President. 

"Anyone you wouldn't even want to consider?" she asked businesslike.

"Lee," he said instantly, and after a beat, "Kara." He thought he saw a hint of regret in her eyes. “What? You weren't considering Apollo?" 

She smiled coyly. "There are certain err, aspects of him that are …" Bill was certain she did that dreamy eyed look especially to annoy him. "I was thinking about Kara though …"

"She’s a daughter to me." He shook his head, not even wanting to go there in his thoughts. "No." 

She nodded "No sons and daughters," she enumerated. "Okay."

"Anyone you'd want to veto?" he asked.

He saw her sifting through the people she knew. "Ellen Tigh," she said after a minute.

"No argument from me there."

"That leaves 46.867 people," she notified him.

"That's a lot of nights," he said. "You want to invite them in alphabetic order?"

Laura scratched his chest with the nail of her index finger. With a just little less hostile intent, it could have been pleasant. Now he captured her hand again. 

"Reversed alphabetic order, on the other hand…." She let it linger.

He blinked, his mind mulling over her reaction. "Zarek?" He suddenly saw it and struggled to get up, but she had effectively surrounded him. "Zarek?" he asked again. "He's an untrustworthy unrealistic terrorist."

"He does have a nice ass," she countered. 

"Not in my rack," he gruffed. 

"How about Jack?" she asked.

"Jack Cottle?" he didn't try to hide his incredulity, but she hummed her assent against his chest. The Major was no longer even middle-aged. A night with Laura and her games would probably kill the last surgeon of mankind. "He doesn't have a nice ass," Bill mentioned neutrally. "But then, my ass-standards are very high." His hand moved upward over her leg until it rested below her bottom. "Very."

"He does have a nice belly," she countered. "I like bellies," she murmured, her hand made free with his abdomen. 

"Hmm"

**Author's Note:**

> T.B.C.  
> Any suggestions to which partner you'd prefer?
> 
> I'm in dire need of a beta-reader.  
> Could you, maybe, help me out?


End file.
